La Fin
by Elisha D
Summary: Harry a tué Voldemort. Mais comment cela se passe t il à la fin? Harry finira t il vivant? Des couples, des moments différents, mais la fin reste la même... [Résumé assez nul je sais! ]
1. La Fin : Partie 1 :  Harry

**La Fin**

_**Je trouve cette fanfiction bizarre. Je l'ai écrite d'une traite et ce n'est qu'un essai. Je ne sais pas si j'y apporterais des modifications. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ) J'avais juste envie d'écrire sur autre chose que Ginny/Drago et c'est venu tout seul.**_

_Cette fanfiction parle de la Fin et de chaque couple qui se révèle plus ou moins et comment tout cela se passe…enfin bref je m'embrouille…en lisant vous verez :)_

Cette Guerre était enfin finie. Ces sept années à Poudlard avaient été éprouvantes pour Harry et ses acolytes. Il pourrait souffler. Mais pour l'instant il fallait panser les plaies. Cela faisait deux heures que Voldemort avait été vaincu et Harry était là debout devant le corps de son ennemi. Sa cicatrice lui faisait terriblement mal. Pourquoi cette douleur ne s'en allait pas alors que son adversaire était bien mort ? Que cela voulait-il signifier ? Il ne savait que penser et il était seul sur un grand terrain. Ni Ron, ni Hermione n'étaient là pour lui donner des conseils. Il entendait bien la voix de son amie lui ordonner de s'asseoir. Mais Harry, depuis deux heures était debout, sa baguette à la main devant le corps de l'homme qu'il ne pensait jamais vaincre. Durant une seconde, avant que Voldemort n'en finisse avec la vie, Harry crut qu'il y passerait aussi mais non. Son ennemi juré avait perdu et lui, gagné. C'était la fin de tout. Il avait vengé ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore et tous les autres. Et personne n'était là pour le féliciter, l'aider à marcher ou appeler au secours. Harry n'arrivait pas à réaliser, la douleur de sa cicatrice semblait l'immobiliser et Voldemort ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Le garçon pensait que lorsqu'il le tuerait son abominable cadavre se décomposerait, que les nuages s'éclairciraient, qu'il verrait son père et sa mère l'applaudir et revenir parmi les moldus et sorciers. Mais non. Cela ne se passait pas comme cela.

Le jeune brun entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna doucement. Et il juste le temps de voir la silhouette d'un homme, la baguette pointée sur lui qui lui lançait un sort impardonnable. Une lueur sortit de la baguette de l'homme et le toucha. Elle l'enveloppa et sur le coup, Harry Potter, le grand, le célèbre, l'Elu mourut.

C'en était finit de Harry Potter fils de Lily et James du même nom.

C'en était finit.


	2. La Fin : Partie 2 : Hermione

Cette Guerre était enfin finie ?

« Ron ? Ron ? Rooon ?! » S'écria Hermione en se relevant. Où était-elle ? Elle se fichait pas mal où elle se trouvait, elle cherchait juste Ron. Elle regarda dans ses alentours. Elle ne voyait rien. Il faisait terriblement nuit. Le ciel était juste noir, sans nuage apparent, aucun vent, juste la noirceur de la nuit.

Hermione avait peur. Qu'arrivait-elle à identifier ? Elle se trouvait sur un terrain vague. L'herbe était fraîchement coupée et elle sentait bon. Mais Hermione ne s'attarda sur l'herbe, elle cherchait son petit ami. Pardon, son fiancé. Elle courrait, mais se savait pas où. La jeune fille venait de se réveiller. Que s'étai-il passé avant ? Pourquoi était-elle affalée par terre parmi tous ces corps ? Que c'était-il passé ? Celle qui était la plus douée de son année, avec sa mémoire légendaire, n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Hermione faillit trébucher.

Elle cria de frayeur en voyant que son obstacle était Lucius Malefoy. Il était mort ? Etrange.

Soudain, tout lui revenu en mémoire. Voldemort, le Combat Final, Ginny qui avait disparue, Harry qui leur avait promis qu'il reviendrait et qu'eux, Ron et Hermione et les autres, devaient rester là. La fille de septième savait qu'Harry était encore vivant. Mais « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom » l'était-il ? Hermione sentait bien au plus profond de son cœur que son meilleur ami était encore de ce monde. Elle continuait de courir de plus belle, entre tous ces corps couchés et inanimés et criait sans cesse «le nom de celui qu'elle aimait.

« Ron ? Ron ? Rooon ? »

Après trente minutes de recherche, elle aperçut Ron. Le pauvre garçon de dix-sept ans paraissait sans vie.

Hermione s'accroupit près de lui et lui parla doucement tout en essayant de le réveiller :

« Ron ? Réveille-toi s'il te plaît…Ron ! Mon amour, quelques larmes commencèrent à couler et elle continuait, Ron, je t'aime…imagine que tu ne sois plus là pour moi…comment je vais faire…Ron, ne fais pas l'égoïste...réveilles-toi bon sang… »

D'une manière brutale, elle lui donna un violent coup tandis que ses larmes lui brûlaient le visage.

Quelques secondes après, Ron se mit à toussoter mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Hermione lui répéta les mots qu'elle lui avait dit quelques minutes avant. Soudain, son fiancé reprit connaissance. La jeune fille se jeta sur lui en criant :

« Ron, Ron mon amour tu es vivant…

- Bien sûr…essaya t-il d'articuler.

- Crétin, j'ai bien cru que tu allais y passer, sourit-elle soulagée.

Le garçon s'assit avec peine et sa petite amie se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa de petits baisers chastes.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça mon chéri, ajouta t-elle ensuite. »

Hermione était soulagée. Le trio était toujours là, bien vif, ni Harry, ni Hermione et ni Ron n'était mort. Heureusement. Après un long baiser langoureux où Hermione fit comprendre à son fiancé qu'elle l'aimait plus que jamais, ils décidèrent de se mettre à la recherche des survivants. Ils firent le moins de bruit possible car ils ne voulaient pas être pris de court par un mangemort qui se serait fait passer pour mort et qui finalement les auraient attaqué par surprise.

Soudain, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, presque une trentaine, le couple eut une attaque au cœur. Ils avaient du mal à respirer et tombèrent genoux à terre. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, ils regardèrent tous deux dans toutes les directions, mais personne ne les avait attaqué en traître. Hermione se mit à pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi. De grosses larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Durant dix minutes, elle fit secouée par de violents sanglots et Ron ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ils restèrent assis dans l'herbe l'un contre l'autre, en attendant qu'Hermione se calme. Mais plus elle pleurait, plus le cœur de son ami et elle se serrait. L'air se faisait lourd et la nuit plus noire que jamais. Hermione, qui avait toujours été plus maligne que Ron, comprit et n'osa pas se l'avouer. Elle attrapa les mains de son fiancé, posa sa tête sur ses épaules et ouvrit la bouche. La septième année eut du mal à le dire. Ron s'attendait à tout sauf à ça :

« Ron, je crois…je crois…qu'Harry est mort… »

Sa petite amie se remit à pleurer et l'adolescent ne sut que faire à part la serrer fort dans ses bras. Son meilleur ami depuis sept ans était mort. Leur meilleur ami avait été vaincu. Peut-être par Voldemort. Peut-être pas.

C'en était finit.


	3. La Fin : Partie 3 : Drago

« Cette guerre est enfin finie ! »

Drago caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il mit toute la tendresse et la délicatesse dont il était capable dans ce simple geste.

« Cette guerre est enfin finie, chuchota t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'Autre, qui se trouvait assise à côté de lui.

- Tu en sûr ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- J'espère en tout cas, essaya de rassurer le jeune Malefoy.

- Depuis quand sommes-nous là ?

- Je ne sais pas trop ma chérie.

Drago continuait de lui caresser les cheveux, lentement, comme pour profiter de ce moment.

- Ce qui importe c'est que nous soyons vivants tous les deux, murmura t-il en lui embrassant la joue.

- J'ai peur Drago, très peur…comment cela va-t-il se finir ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je te jure que j'aimerai que cela se finisse bien.

La fille attrapa le garçon aux cheveux blonds par la taille et ferma les yeux.

- Pourvu que personne ne nous trouve, espéra la fille tandis que les caresses de Drago l'apaisait.

Les deux jeunes se trouvaient cachés dans une sorte de grotte en terre, qui aurait pu s'écrouler depuis longtemps. Ils avaient très froid mais devaient attendre. Attendre quoi ? Que tout cela soit terminé. Que ce combat puisse s'achever, une fois pour toute et les laisser reprendre le cours de leur vie là où il l'avait laissé.

Drago enleva sa robe de sorcier et la mit sur La fille.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien chère demoiselle. Jamais je ne vous laisserai crever de froid !

Il était aux alentours de deux heures du matin et malgré l'absence de vent, là où il se trouvait le couple apparaissait comme "frigorifié".

La fille fit un sourire au fils du célèbre Lucius Malefoy et referma les yeux en posant sa tête contre son torse.

- Oh monsieur Drago, que vous avez un torse musclé et réchauffant…

- Mais c'est pour mieux vous rapprocher de moi mon enfant, rigola Drago en baisant le front de son amie.

- J'aimerai tellement que cela se termine vite, acheva l'adolescente alors que de la fumée s'échappait de sa bouche. Il faisait vraiment froid là où ils se trouvaient.

- Moi aussi… essaie de dormir…

- Embrasse-moi d'abord, obligea la jeune sorcière en levant la tête. »

Drago s'exécuta, non sans plaisir, et alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, quelqu'un jeta un sort et leur grotte s'effondra.

« Alors Drago ? Je ne savais pas que tu L'aimais…

C'était Rogue, il affichait un grand sourire malicieux mais surtout malveillant. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux en voyant la terre s'affaler sur eux. Elle tressaillis en entendant la voix du professeur et serra plus fort l'étreinte autour de la taille de Drago. Voyant que de dernier ne répondait rien Rogue poursuivit :

- Espèce de traître, je devrais te tuer…mais pas comme un sorcier devrait en tuer un autre, mais comment un sorcier doit tuer un traître, un lâche…espère ce salaud…N'as-tu pas honte ?

- Je n'ai jamais été de votre côté...JAMAIS ! Tu as cru que j'étais un de vos partisans, eh bien tu t'es trompé Severus…

- Les amis peuvent m'appeler Severus, mais toi…

La fille, qui voyait la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux, tremblait de froid et de peur, elle redoutait que Rogue ne les tue.

L'ancien professeur de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal s'approcha de plus en plus du couple. Drago murmura un sort qui protégeait son amie. Rogue fut stupéfiait de voir que son élève connaissait ce sort que lui-même n'avait jamais su exécuté. Même si Rogue voulait, il ne pourrait pas tuer la jeune élève. Il ne restait plus Drago.

Ni une, ni deux, Rogue sortit un couteau de sa poche et poignarda Drago.

La jeune fille s'écria :

- Non…

Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, Drago, le torse nu, était très blessé. Rogue avant de disparaître ajouta en riant :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas petite, ton ami Harry, je ne le tuerai pas avec un couteau, mais comme un véritable sorcier…Il aura le privilège d'être victime d'un sort impardonnable mais c'est sûr qu'il aura moins de chance de s'en sortir que Drago. À bientôt peut-être ! »

Le rire de Rogue résonnait encore dans les oreilles de l'adolescente tandis qu'elle déchira son tee-shirt et essaya de l'appliquer contre la blessure de son ami.

« Ca ne sert à rien, je vais tout de même mourir…je me vide de tout mon sang, regarde…

Drago n'avait pas sa baguette, elle était restée sur le terrain vague lorsqu'il avait abattu son père.

- Ne dis pas ça Drago, s'il te plaît…il y a toujours un espoir….

- Tu as ta baguette ?

- Attends, je vais la trouver…

La petite amie de Drago chercha par terre, des yeux et en tâtonnant, sa baguette magique mais elle ne la trouvait pas. Trop de terre s'était écroulée.

- Je n'y arrive pas Drago…Je ne la trouve pas…

Elle ne pouvait désormais plus cesser de pleurer et une boule dans le ventre était venue se nicher.

- N'aie pas peur ma puce, tenta de consoler Drago en appuyant le tee-shirt contre sa plaie. Mais rien n'y faisait, le sang continuait de couler.

- Tu vas mourir, Drago et tu veux que j'arrête de pleurer ?

La fille continua à chercher sa baguette mais sans grand résultat. Sans même s'en préoccuper elle plongea sous la masse considérable de terre qui était tombée sur eux. Mais rien, la baguette restait introuvable.

Drago tira sur la manche de sa petite amie pour qu'elle soit auprès de lui.

- Reste là s'il te plaît, je veux vivre ces derniers moments avec toi.

- Je ne veux pas que ça soit ton dernier moment…

- Mais moi aussi, mais c'est ainsi…Rogue m'a poignardé et dans quelques instants je ne serais qu'un corps sans vie…

- DRAGO, arrêtes de dire ça…espère…

- Il n'y a plus rien à espérer…Embrasses-moi ma chérie, une dernière fois, s'il te plaît.

La jeune élève se précipita sur son petit ami, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour, le plus longtemps possible. Sa vie en dépendait, c'était sûrement la dernière fois la dernière fois qu'elle pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes, que leur langue se mêleraient, qu'ils se voyait, qu'ils se parlaient…La jeune fille manquait de souffle mais continuait…Finalement, elle lâcha son petit ami et déposa sur son visage et particulièrement sur sa bouche des petits baisers amoureux.

- Drago reste avec moi, s'il te plaît…

Il eut un silence.

- Drago, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplie.

Drago essaya de regarder une dernière fois sa petite amie avec qui il avait vécu ces derniers mois un amour impossible. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela de sa vie et avant de s'éteindre il articula dans un souffle :

- Merci pour tout. Je t'aime, Ginny…

Ginny Weasley lui répondit de même, lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche et ferma ses yeux. Pleurer sur son visage était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire.

C'en était finit d'eux deux, de leur amour, de sa vie.

C'en était finit.


	4. La Fin : Partie 4 : Rogue

Cette Guerre était enfin finie.

« Oui elle le sera, pensa Rogue, en regardant les corps morts qui gisaient autour de lui. »

Il marchait d'un pas pressé. Il, savait que Voldemort lui avait ordonné de le laisser combattre Harry, seul. De toute façon, il s'en fichait de Potter, il irait s'occuper de tous les autres. Après avoir tué le professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle venait d'achever Bellatrix, il allait s'en prendre à Drago qu'il avait aperçut en train d'en finir avec son propre père. « Le traître…Lorsque je le verrais mourir je serais un homme heureux. »

Mais Rogue le savait, celui qu'il voulait voir agoniser c'était le « petit Potter ». L'ingrat, Voldemort aurait le privilège de se le permettre. Rogue grognait de rage. Par où Drago était-il allé déjà ?

Petit à petit, Rogue perdait de l'envergure. Mais que se passait-il ? « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était-il affaiblit ? Potter avait-il réussit du haut de ses dix-sept ans, à le tuer ? C'était impossible ». Rogue reçut comme une sorte de décharge électrique et la marque de ténèbre sur son poignet, lui brûlait. Lui brûlait épouvantablement.

Mais le professeur ne s'arrêta pas. « Même si Lord Voldemort était blessé, il saurait se relever et s'il était mort, lui pourrait toujours finir le boulot. Mais quel boulot ? »

Après une heure de recherche, Rogue tomba sur une petite grotte faite de terre où il entendait des voix discuter. « Mais n'était-ce pas Drago ? Avec…avec Ginny ? »

D'un sort, il réduit la grotte en poussière et trouva le couple se serrant fort pour ne pas mourir de froid.

« Comme c'est touchant, ricana t-il au plus profond de lui-même ».

Avec un vilain sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, il hurla en leur faisant face :

« Alors Drago ? Je ne savais pas que tu L'aimais…Il fit une pause et prenait le temps de savourer cet instant. Le couple que formait Drago et Ginny semblait apeuré comme de pauvres écureuils prient dans les fars d'une voiture.

Il poursuivit à l'attention de Drago.

- Espèce de traître, je devrais te tuer…mais pas comme un sorcier devrait en tuer un autre, mais comment un sorcier doit tuer un traître, un lâche…espère ce salaud…N'as-tu pas honte ?

Je n'ai jamais été de votre côté...JAMAIS ! Tu as cru que j'étais un de vos partisans, eh bien tu t'es trompé Severus, s'époumona le garçon en lançant un regard plein de haine.

Les amis peuvent m'appeler Severus, mais toi…

Rogue fit quelques pas en direction de ses deux anciens élèves. Mais avant qu'il veuille tuer Ginny, Rogue comprit que son élève de septième année avait très rusé et avait jeter un sort à la demoiselle qui l'empêcherait d'être touchée par de nombreux sorts ou maléfices jetés à son égard. Il n'avait jamais su comment pouvoir contre-attaquer contre cette formule. Seul les plus grands le connaissait, ce devait être Potter ou quelqu'un comme cela qui le lui avait appris, soupçonna Rogue. Il pourrait toujours tué l'ancien des Serpentards qui s'était rangé parmi les Gryffondors, apparemment.

Sans réfléchir, Rogue fit apparaître un couteau dans sa poche et le sortit. D'un geste vif, il poignarda Drago et cela sans remord. « La petite sotte des Weasley » brailla à la mort un « Non… » plein de tristesse et de colère.

Rogue ria de bon cœur en voyant le visage abattu de Ginny :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas petite, ton ami Harry, je ne le tuerai pas avec un couteau, mais comme un véritable sorcier…Il aura le privilège d'être victime d'un sort impardonnable mais c'est sûr qu'il aura moins de chance de s'en sortir que Drago. À bientôt peut-être ! »

Il s'en alla en un coup de robe de sorcier.

Alors qu'il essuyait son couteau, « Le Maître » appela Rogue. Il transplana et se trouva sur le même terrain vague mais beaucoup plus loin qu'il n'était quelques secondes auparavant. « Mais c'était Harry ? Harry Potter ? Debout avec une baguette magique à la main et Voldemort à terre ? Comment avait-il pu l'appeler alors qu'il était bel et bien mort ? Voldemort avait toujours eu plus d'un tour dans son sac ! »

Rogue se trouvait loin du jeune garçon et ne voulait pas faire un seul bruit pour gâcher son effet de surprise. Il vit que Harry porta sa main au front. « Cela doit lui faire mal. Pourquoi ne pas abréger ses souffrances ? »

Rogue marcha doucement mais trop tard Harry fit double face. Le voyait-il de loin, dans cette nuit sombre ? Sûrement pas, sinon il aurait eut une autre expression sur le visage. Cela s'était passé trop vite pour lui. Rogue avait lancé un « Avada Kedavra » et Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de se protéger. Il était mort sur le coup. Mais comment cela se faisait-il ? Voldemort n'avait jamais réussit à vaincre Harry Potter et lui, simple professeur répondant au nom de Severus Rogue avait réussit cet exploit. Mais c'était peut-être justement parce que Voldemort était mort que Harry aussi s'était éteint. Ils y avaient toujours eu un lien entre eux. Un lien qui les unissait. Rogue ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se produire mais esquissa un sourire. Il venait de tuer Harry. Il venait de tuer Harry Potter. Le célèbre, le puissant, le vaillant, le courageux, l'Elu, celui qui avait abattu Voldemort, l'Unique… Rogue resterait sûrement dans les anales et deviendrait une légende. Sûrement.

En tout cas s'en était bien finit. Tout ça, cette Bataille Finale entre le Bien et le Mal, entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ou presque…Rogue lâcha sa baguette et resta lui aussi debout comme Harry l'était voilà environ quarante minutes. Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais alors qu'il pensait à Poudlard et tous ceux qu'il avait mis à mort depuis le soir même, une main arriva avec un couteau et le poignarda dans le dos. Le professeur de potion eut à peine le temps de tomber à terre et d'apercevoir une silhouette féminine avec de longs cheveux roux.

« Ginny ?

Désolé de t'avoir tué en traître, mais il fallait que je me venge…

Rogue n'eut le temps que d'entendre cette phrase et mourut.

Ginny en voyant le corps de Rogue eut un haut-le-cœur, jeta le couteau, et repartit de là où elle était venue. Les larmes aux yeux, et avec toute sa fierté, elle alla chercher le corps de Drago. Même si elle devait en mourir, elle le rapporterait coûte que coûte à Poudlard. Peut-être sur le chemin croiserait-elle des survivants. Elle croiserait probablement et obligatoirement son frère et Hermione car ils n'étaient que trois à avoir survécu à l'Ultime Combat.

Enfin.

C'en était finit.


End file.
